Circle of Magi
} |name = Circle of Magi |races = Humans Elves |image = H coenchana 0.png |px = 270px |type = Educational/Prison |headquarters = Varies |leaders = Varies |ranks = Apprentice Mage Enchanter Senior Enchanter First Enchanter Grand Enchanter |location = Throughout Thedas |related = Chantry Templar Order |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder }} , location of the Fereldan Circle of Magi.]] The Circle of Magi is the dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas. They are governed and monitored by the Chantry and without counting those of Tevinter Imperium, there are 14 Circles of Magi in Thedas. The Circle is allowed to take any child (usually age 6 to 12) from their families as soon as they show signs of magical ability. Even a royal child would be taken by the Circle should they show magical ability. The Circle then raises the child until they are a young adult, at which time they must either undergo the Harrowing or be made Tranquil. The Circles, as Circle fortresses are called, tend to be located in remote and difficult to reach areas, but the Formari have outposts in major cities for the purpose of trade. The Circle's base of operations in Ferelden is Kinloch Hold—better known as simply the Circle Tower. The Circle maintains a neutrality policy, since the Chantry might take action against them if they got into the habit of getting involved into conflicts, the single exception being perhaps during a Blight. Nonetheless, it isn't that unusual to see at least one mage or two serving either side during a conflict and the Circle ignoring these, either as a courtesy or as a way of not creating too much enmity against the Circle on either side. The College of Magi, a council of representatives from all the Circles in Thedas (excluding Tevinter), routinely convenes in the city of Cumberland, Nevarra to discuss Circle policy and to elect a new Grand Enchanter. Known Circles of Magi * Circle Tower, Lake Calenhad (Ferelden) * Gallows, Kirkwall (Free Marches) * Circle of Magi, Starkhaven (Free Marches): This Circle was burned to the ground and most of its mages and templars moved to Kirkwall. * Circle of Magi, Ansburg (between the Free Marches and Antiva) * Circle of Magi, Ostwick (Free Marches) * Circle of Magi, Antiva * White Spire, Val Royeaux (Orlais) * Circle of Magi, Montsimmard (Orlais) * Circle of Magi, Nevarra City (Nevarra) * Circle of Magi, Dairsmuid (Rivain) * Circle of Magi, Hossberg (Anderfels) * Circle of Magi, Jainen (The Waking Sea) * Circle of Magi, Cumberland: This Nevarran Circle is the largest and most powerful controlled by the Andrastian Chantry and the Orlesian White Divine. Seat of power for the Grand Enchanter of all the Circles.) * Circle of Magi, Minrathous: This Tevinter Circle is the oldest in Thedas and under the jurisdiction of the Black Divine and the Imperial Chantry. Seat of power for the Magisters, the Imperial Senators and the Imperial Archon. * Circle of Magi, Qarinus (Tevinter Imperium) Hierarchy Each Circle follows a simple six-tier hierarchy where all residents fit; although the Tranquil seem to stand somewhat outside this progression. * The grand enchanter, the Circle's direct representative to the Chantry and advisor to the Divine. The grand enchanter is elected by the College of Magi in Cumberland. The position is currently held by Fiona, a former Grey Warden who was a friend of Duncan and ex-lover of King Maric during their expedition in the Deep Roads before the time of the Fifth Blight in Ferelden. * The first enchanter, leader of a Circle. * The senior enchanters, a small council of the most experienced mages. * The enchanters, those mages who participate in teaching. * The mages, all residents who have passed their Harrowing. * The apprentices, all students training for their Harrowing. In the time of the Tevinter Imperium, the rank of magister existed above first enchanter as supreme authority in the each Circle. After the mage Darinius claimed the title of Archon, the magisters became the only noble rank in Tevinter. All Circles outside Tevinter have abolished this rank. Fraternities of Enchanters The mages of the Circle are also divided into several fraternities, the equivalent of political parties, which hold diverse views of how mages should act and their place in society. The Harrowing The Harrowing is a secret rite of passage that the Circle administers, without warning, to adult apprentice mages. The ritual is analogous to a vaccination--the apprentice is exposed to a demon under controlled circumstances in order to prove that they are strong and willful enough to fight off an attempt at possession. If a mage fails this test, they become possessed by a demon and undergo a physical transformation and are immediately destroyed by the templars monitoring them. It is hinted that if a mage takes too long to complete the Harrowing, the templars will kill the mage anyway while their consciousness is still in the Fade, fearing that this is tantamount having failed the Harrowing. Since a Harrowing ritual requires a significant amount of lyrium, only promising mages are deemed worthy to take it. Those who are not are forced to become one of the Tranquil or be executed. A mage can also elect to become one of the Tranquil if they wish. Since passing the Harrowing theoretically proves that a mage is capable enough to resist possession, Chantry law forbids making mages who pass their Harrowing Tranquil. The Tranquil Mages who are too weak of will to resist demonic possession or appear to be dangerous are forced (or willingly volunteer) to go through the Rite of Tranquility, which involves the use of a magical brand made of lyrium to cut off a mage's connection to the Fade: they can no longer dream. As a side effect, their emotional center is utterly removed. One or both of these things make it so that demons can no longer possess them (it's not certain which). In the mind of one of the Tranquil, there is no passion. They keep to themselves, and, if asked directly, will readily agree that having the opportunity to live out a peaceful and useful existence is far preferable when compared to what their alternatives would have been. Apostates Mages who are not part of the Circle of Magi are considered apostates and are hunted and killed by the Order of Templars. Mages who escape from the Circle are also considered apostates and either killed or brought back to the Circle by templars, though with enough secrecy however Apostates are shown to have varying levels of integration into Thedosian society, as with Gascard DuPuis and Anders. In retrospective, apostates consider the Circle a prison. Apostates that practice forbidden forms of magic such as blood magic are known as maleficarum, and are at even greater risk of being hunted down and slain for their practices. Trivia * Orzammar may have a Circle of Magi depending on the player choices. It would be known as the only free circle in Thedas. See also * The Mages' Collective Category:Circle of Magi Category:Groups